Paris and Juliet
by Rosie.Ward
Summary: With out Juliet's innocence, will any one want her? What about her wanting anyone?
1. Chapter 1

"Just slit your leg a bit..." Juliet's head said to her. "It will help with the pain..." She held the razor and cut her thigh. Crisp, red, thick blood dripped from the insition. Another balcony visit from Romeo and the "good bye" fight was killing her, again.

"Juliet, I want you now. I can't wait till marriage." Romeo had said earlier to her after he had heard her speaking about a name is just a name.

"Not until we are married Romeo," she stated once again. "If you can't respect me, then how will I respect you?"

"Because you love me more than anyone on this Earth!" He yelled.

"Shhh!" She scolded him. "My family-"

"Juliet!" She heard her nurse shout.

"A moment please!" She said as Romeo went for a kiss. "Stop. I must go," she pulled away.

"Juliet! Open up my dear!" Juliet ran into her room.

"Nurse I am fine. Please leave me to myself tonight," Juliet asked.

"Alright dear. But sleep well. Tomorrow you have a date with Paris. That good man." Her nurse left and Juliet locked the door and sank to the floor.

"Juliet, my love, come back," she heard Romeo plead. She went back to the balcony.

"I must sleep." Juliet answered to him.

"Let me sleep with you," he once again pleaded.

"No, I do not want to." She turned away from Romeo but he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was a desperate plead for what he wanted. He slid his hands to her back to undo her loose dress ties. Juliet pulled away.

"No! Not until-"

"I don't care!" He said loudly. "I want you now and I'm going to have you now!"

"No! I don't want this!" She yelled back. County Paris, walking by with her father, Lord Capulet, had heard the screams and the men ran to the large bedroom door.

"Juliet!" Paris yelled as he banged on the door.

"No,I will have you now!" Romeo yelled. Guards ran to the large door to break it down. Juliet screamed in pain as Romeo held her down. He covered her mouth as she cried. "Stop this crying. It's disgusting." He said.

Paris ran onto the balony as the guards broke down the door. He saw Romeo on Juliet.

"Juliet!" He ran towards them. Romeo ran as fast as he could away as he saw Paris. He had got away from Paris' sight as he ran to the edge of the balcony. He ran to hold Juliet as she cried in pain from Romeo. He held her close to his chest and realized that she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

Juliet shuddered at the memory as she cut herself when no one was around.

"No one will want me now," Juliet quietly stated to herself in a small voice. She let a few tears slide down her face as someone knocked. The door slightly opened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Juliet, it's me, Paris." He opened the door more and walked in to see her thigh. "Juliet-" he was in shock. Paris walked over to her bedside in the hospital area of the mansion.

"What do you want County Paris?" She asked dryly. Juliet tried to move her dress down to hide her cut. Paris stopped her.

"Please, call me Paris." He sat back on his heals and examined her cut. His black hair was short and a little wild. His dark blue shocking eyes were full of concern. He made the dark room glow with a certain aura. His tan skin looked even darker under his black suite. "And I want to make sure you are okay. Apparently you are not. Let me help." He grabbed a cloth with a basin in his hand filled with water. He dabbed her cut.

"Thank you." Juliet said quietly.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" He looked up at her face as he cleaned and took care of the cut on her outter thigh. "Was it because of him?"

"Yes," she answered. She moved her dress up a little more and he looked and saw all the scars.

"Juliet-" Paris said in shock. He sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "No more, no more hurting yourself. Please Juliet. No more." He grasped her hands.

"I can't promise that Paris," she said sadly.

"Juliet, then let me help you. Please." The County begged her.

"Okay, please. I need it," she looked away from his shock blue eyes. He let go of one of her hands and turned her face gently to look at him. She looke scared.

"Juliet," he said gently as he held her face in his soft but calloused hands. "We are supposed to go out tomorrow as you know, but I wanted to ask you formally and that's why I was here tonight." She had the most confusing look on her face. He slightly laughed. "Juliet, would you go out with me tomorrow?" She shook her head slowly "yes".

"Is my cousin chaperoning?" She asked with hope.

"Yes, but I won't let anything happen to you," he stood up. "I must go home and rest as you too should," he kept ahold off her hand. "May I kiss your forehead?" He asked. Juliet looked shocked. He lightly laughed. "I won't with out your permission. You are a human and you control what happens, so I'm asking if I can kiss your forehead, it's completely your chose," Juliet, still stunned in shock, barely heard him say his apology for his question and his polite "good night".

"Paris!" She called after him as she came to when he was at the door about to leave. "Yes." She said quietly as she blushed and he turned around. His smile presented his white teeth along with his happiness. Paris came to her side and lightly kissed her on her forehead. When he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand in her small one. "Will you stay though, while I fall asleep?" She asked nervously. Her eyes had shown the fear that made him say yes to her. His heart beat faster and felt light. Juliet laid down and watched him until her eyes drooped to a nightmare that woke her up hours later.

"Juliet! It's me, Paris! Wake up," Juliet heard as she woke. Her face was wet and hot. She saw Paris sitting on her bed holding her shoulders gently in a rough way though. "It's okay Jules, I got you," she let him pull her limp body into a hug. The moon was falling to kiss the mountains again, she saw through the window while he embraced her.

"It was him and no one wanted me. So he kept coming back. Each time worse than before." She told County Paris through her tears.

"There is no way I'm going to let that happen," he said firmly. He pulled her to shoulders length. He put his hand on her face and whiped the tears off her right side with his thumb. "I won't let it. He won't ever touch you again," he said to her.

He had stayed there all night, he had gotten nothing that resembled sleep except for his daydreams of his dreams. The sun had shown through the curtains of where Juliet was and shined on her beautiful face. She woke to him being ushered out by her nurse.

"Go young man! You only have a few hours until its time."

"I promised Juliet I'd stay. I'm going to keep that promise," he said kindly. Juliet sat up.

"You stayed all night?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I promised I would. I don't break my promises." He said to her as she stared after him as her nurse pushed him out.

"We must get you ready dear, we want you to look your best for the Count," she said cheerfully. Juliet just nodded her head 'yes' when she said that.


	3. Chapter 3

County Paris stared as Juliet walked out of the Capulet Mansion with her cousin Tybalt.

"County Paris, I will be chaperoning you with my cousin," Tybalt stated the obvious.

"Thank you." Paris said to him as he reached for Juliet's hand that Tybalt held. Tybalt held her hand tighter.

"Juliet, I won't hurt you but you don't have to." He smiled compassionately.

"I'd rather walk next to you instead Paris," Juliet said shyly. He pulled his hand back and smiled the same.

"Okay Juliet," he said to her. They turned towards the gate that held Juliet in and walked through it with Tybalt behind them.

Juliet and Paris talked comfortably for awhile and Juliet was feeling something she'd never experienced before.

"Paris," Juliet said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile and looked at her.

"Um," Paris' hands were by his sides and Juliet had unfolded her arms and grabbed his left hand. She smiled up at him. His six foot five body towerd over her five foot five frame.

"Juliet-" he started with a smile but was interrupted by a shout.

"Get your hands off of her!" Someone had yelled. They looked ahead and saw Romeo rushing towards them. "She's mine Paris!" Paris had wrapped Juliet away in his left arm and pulled her behind him.

Tybalt had stepped in front of the County and his cousin. He stared down Romeo. Romeo stared back. They had both had angry expressions on their faces but, a moment later, they relaxed and felt a spark.

"I'm only going to ask you once Montegue, leave before you get hurt," Tybalt sounded so calm that it could have sounded like he actually cared for Romeo's fate.

"As you wish," Romeo stated back. He had left shortly after that. Tybalt's heart raced into a pounding that gave him the worst headache. His common sense and his heart were arguing which made it worse.

"Juliet-" Tybalt turned around and saw her being inbraced by Paris. She was slightly crying into his chest. "Maybe we should end this a little early." He said to Paris.

"Yes, lets get Juliet home." He held her all the way back to Juliet's mansion. He had so many thoughts going through his head that he was afraid that he would start pounding on the brick wall. When they entered the gates, Juliet stopped and turned to face Paris.

"I'm sorry Paris. I shouldn't have cried like that. Please forgive me-" Paris put his hand on her cheek and shushed her.

"You have every right to cry Jules. He hurt you in ways that hurt emotionally too. You may think that no one wants you because he took away your innocence but there are people who love you even though he did that. You're strong and beautiful even when you cry so don't think you're weak or alone, you have many people who love you." She turned her face and kissed his palm that touched her face.

"Thank you Paris," she smiled warmly.

Tybalt had walked up the stairs to the door and had gone through leaving Paris and Juliet to themselves standing there in the front gate looking into each others eyes.

"Can I ask you a question? I know it's not lady like, but-" Paris laughed happily.

"You can always ask me anything." He smiled warmly.

" You said people love me and you have seemed to like me even though... " she sighed. "Do you love me?" She asked quietly as she looked down at their feet.

"Juliet, I-"

"County Paris!" Lord Capulet interupted as he stopped out of his house with a smile. Paris and Juliet let go of each other.

"Lord Capulet!" Paris returned and gave him a hand shake. "How can I serve you?" His smile was genuine.

"No. No serving but attending Juliet's birthday would be delightful," he said happily.

"I'd be honored to attend if Lady Juliet is alright with that," he turned and faced her. "May I come ma'lady?"

"I would be delighted Paris," she smiled happily.

"Then it's settled. The day after tomorrow at sunset is her ball. We will see you then." He turned around on his heal and up the stairs the pork ish-beer bellied Lord went. "Come along Juliet! Your mothers waiting!" He told her over his shoulder.

"Yes father! Good bye Paris. I will see you after tomorrow." She turned and left with a small tear in her eyes.

"Juliet! Co'mere dear child!" Her Nurse chipperly said.

"Hello Pur!" Juliet ran to her and hugged her.

"Why, I swear you've grown in the last 24 hours dear! It seems only yesterday you couldn't to pronounce "Nurse" so you'd call me Pur. Good times dear but your mother wants you in her chamber to discuss your ball. So lets go before she gets upset." She took Juliet's hand and talked all the way to the Lady. "She wants to get you measured for your dress and wants to decide on your colors for it. My oh my- you're going to be 15. Good God, you could've been married two years ago. That's another thing your mother wants to speak to you about- oh and here we are!" She walked hand in hand with Juliet into her mothers chamber.

Quick hellos were exchanged and the preparations for the celebration were started. Juliet could not wait until the ball because she would see Paris. She blushed at the realization.

"Dear, why are you blushing?" Her Nurse asked.

"Just excited is all Pur," she responded.

"Just excited is all Pur," she responded.

The next day and a half was busy. Decorations and musicians were ordered to play for the dancing. The ballroom was decorated formally in black and white with hints of blue and purple. The floor shown to a point where you could see your own reflection while the polished stairs were entangled with white roses for Juliet to descend down.

The guests that night had started to socialize with one another.

"Where is your cousin Juliet?" Her mother asked.

"He wrote he was sick and wished me a lovely night." She answered.

"Tybalt never gets sick though. That's just-"

"Juliet!" A voice interupted. Juliet insintly recognized it as her father. "It's time my dear!"

"I'm so sorry mother," she cursied a little than walked elegantly to and down the stair case.

"Lady Juliet, she's beautiful," she heard as soft music played while she let her dress flow. Her hair in a braid with her dark blue top form fitting dress, the rest of the dress was loose. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she felt a tap on her left shoulder.

"Ma'Lady, may I have this dance?" A tall Paris asked with a gleeming smile that offset his dark blue suit.

"Of course, I'd be honored Paris," Juliet blushes a little as he took her waist and her hands but then cringed at the memory of Romeo. Paris, knowing instantly what she was cringing about, let go.

"I'm sorry Juliet, I should've check first to see if you were comfortable with it." He turned and started to walk away when Juliet grabbed his right hand. He turned to face her.

"Paris, I want to dance with you. If I don't dance tonight, I might not ever be able to have anyone touch me again. So please, dance with me." She said to him. He smiled with a small tear in his eye and slowly put his hand on her waist. "Just don't let go," she quietly told Paris. He smiled and danced with her for most of the night, never leaving her side.

Towards the end of the celebration, they had danced to the doorway into the orchard.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Juliet grabbed his hands and led him outside where you could see the moon, the stars, the trees, and the flowers. She led him around then stopped at the water fountain in the very middle. "This is my escape, or was," she looked up at her balcony. A small tear feel from her face. Paris reached over a wiped it from her face.

"Juliet, it still is. And if it really isn't anymore, then I'll help you find a new one. There are so many places girls have shown me that I can basically tell you all of the best places-" he trailed off at the sight of Juliet going hard as a stone next to him. Her eyes lost all happiness as well as her drooping smile. "I didn't mean it that way-" he tried.

"Dammit," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" He looked very confused. It was unlady like to cuss and Juliet had just said it.

"Dammit!" She said louder almost as a yell. The music had stopped she heard and people had come to see the commotion. "Every damn time I fall for someone, they are just the same! You don't even like me? Do you County?" She started crying. "I'm a damn grown up and this is why I hurt! Because I keep getting hurt! No one wants me because of Romeo and you're just the same! I can't even go a day without thinking about it!" She stopped yelling and looked around at the guests at her party. Her mother was in tears. Juliet turned away from Paris. He tried to yell after her:

"Juliet! Wait-" but she just pushed through the crowd. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she went to her room as fast as she could. Her door had been replaced with a new lock and she used it to her full advantage.

Juliet layed on her bed without letting anyone in. She cried and sliced herself for three days. No one knew that she was hurting herself, all they knew was that she was hurt from a simple mistake that hurt emotionally.


	4. Chapter 4

On the third day, she kept hearing Paris' voice. Juliet swore she was hallucinating it for the first few hours. She couldn't walk from the blood loss and dehydration so she would whisper his name and sometimes when she was asleep, would yell his name. When she fell asleep that afternoon, she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She needed him, she would yell out.  
Everyone in the mansion was so confused at what was going on. Juliet was not talking before then she started yelling for Paris. The only way in, with out breaking the door, was the balcony. Paris hadn't left her door side and the yelling had scared him to a point where he volunteered to go through the process.  
"If Romeo can do it, then I can," Paris said to Lord Capulet.  
"Yes, go my boy. She won't trust anyone else." With his permission, he climbed the tree next to the balcony of her room. He got scratched up, he didn't care though. He needed Juliet. Weither she needed him or not, he needed her.  
"Juliet!" Paris yelled as he reached the door way. He ran over to her. "Please Juliet, wake up." She did but looked sick. She couldn't speak from the lack of water. He saw her cuts and bloody sheets. "No, what have I done?" The County let a few tears fall from his face as he grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry Jules. Please forgive me. I didn't mean anything but they have shown me because they liked me. I didn't even have any attraction to them. I didn't want them. I've always wanted one person, one girl that I've been in love with. I'm so sorry." Juliet gave a faint smile.  
"Paris-" a knock was on the other side. "Are you in there?" Obviously Lord Capulet was on the other side. He covered Juliet with a sheet and she pretended to sleep. Paris had whispered the plan so no one would hear.  
"No one will know that you hurt yourself. You pretend to be asleep as I unlock the door. We don't need anything bad happening." That's when she closed her eyes. Paris opened the door. "She's okay. She's asleep though. When she wakes again, I would like to talk to her and apologize for the miscommunication I caused."  
"Thank you Paris." Lord Capulet gave him a firm hug while Lady Capulet ran to see her only child. "My little girl is okay. That's what matters now. Why don't you go sit with her for a little while so I can talk with my wife." He let go of Paris.  
"I will." Paris turned with a smile to her room. Her mother left and Paris sat on her bed holding her hand. "I'm so sorry Juliet." Juliet moved her hand so she could rub her thumb on the back of his palm. She smiled lightly. "Would you like me to call your nurse and have her clean you up?"  
Juliet shook her head "no". Her eyes pleading.  
"Alright. I won't. You need them cleaned though. Only I know, do not take this the wrong way please, but would you prefer me to this evening?" Juliet blushed and nodded "yes". "Okay. I will," he kissed her hand. "I promise that nothing else will happen."  
Until that evening, he would help her drink water and sit her up. He would make her smile and his little laughs from her expressions made her eyes grow soft. Soon, the color returned to her face but Paris would not let her speak for the sake of her vocal cords getting damaged.  
"I just want you to wait until morning please. Just to be safe." Juliet sighed but nodded her agreement.  
Night fell and Paris started to clean her up. His water filled basin soon had turned red from the blood. He started to tear up.  
"I'm so sorry Juliet. This is all my fault." He looked down to her half cleaned wounds. Juliet had reached for his face other her hands and kissed his cheek. Paris smiled and continued to clean her wounds. After he finished, he grabbed her a dress that matched the one she wore. Juliet had changed into a simple white dress from her ball gown.  
"Um, you should change Jules," he said as he handed it to her. She tried to move, but she didn't have the strength. "Here, let me try to help." She looked shocked. "I'm not going to do anything except help." She nodded slowly. Paris slowly removed her dress so it wouldn't hurt her. He didn't even look at her body as he put the fresh one on her. "There. Now you're all clean," they both blushed as he got up with the dirty dress.  
"Thank you," she whispered as she crawled under the blankets. He smiled lightly and sat next to her. She reached for him.  
"Jules, you know that this is-" she pulled him down with the little strength she had. He followed her motion and laid down. "Okay, okay," she put her head on his chest. "I won't leave. I promise," Juliet smiled at the promise knowing he would keep it.


	5. Chapter 5

Juliet woke up to two different voices. Her mothers and Paris' she realized.  
"Ma'Lady, I do love her. There's never been a question about it. She's the whole reason I wake up every morning because I know that'll see her again."  
"Paris, do you plan to marry her?" She questioned.  
"If she'll take me, yes. But I don't want it forced upon her."  
"Thank you Paris. That's what I want for her. That's all I ever wanted. With what Romeo did, I was afraid no one would take her."  
"I've always loved her and I always will," he smiled and kissed Juliet's head softly.  
"Have you talked to my husband about this?" She put her hand on Juliet's leg. Her green eyes sparkled.  
"I have. And he's given me his permission. I've explained that I want it to be her choice. No one else's."  
"Okay my boy. How about you go eat something? I'll stay here with her. I must admit, I was in shock seeing you two like this. But now that she's-well, not a virgin anymore, I don't want to take away anymore of her happiness."  
"Thank you but I promised her that I'd stay with her until she wakes," he smiled to her mother then down at Juliet.  
About ten minutes later after the comfortable silence between the two, Juliet "woke" up. She felt Paris beside her and opened her eyes.  
"Juliet! My baby!" Lady Capulet shouted in relief. "Never ever again will you do that." Her mother said through tears.  
"I'm sorry mother," Juliet spoke around the frog in her throat.  
"My baby," she kissed her daughters hand. "I must speak with your father about something. Why don't you and Paris go out for a little while if you're feeling up to it?" She looked at Paris with a certain look that Juliet didn't understand but he did.  
"Would you Juliet?" Paris looked down at her with a smile.  
"I'd be stupid to say no to that," she said with a smile that Paris loved. "So yes, I will."  
"I will let your father know and send Pur in for you. Paris, why don't you go to the wash room and get cleaned up while Juliet's being taken care of?" He held onto her tighter.  
"I'll be fine Paris. We both should get a little cleaned up," Juliet smiled lovingly up at him.  
"If you wish," he kissed the top of her head slowly after her mother left. "I'll be back. I promise Jules," he got up and left then a moment pasted then Pur came in.  
"My dear! Another date with that man of wax?! That's wonderful. You know, when my dead husband and I had our first couple of dates, he'd try and go further than I'd let him..." That kind of talk went on for hours while Juliet bathed and dressed slowly. Her nurse never directly looked at Juliet's body so she never saw her scars. But today, she saw that Juliet had a scratch on her through the bubbles. "My dear! How'd-?"  
"A cat Pur. She came on a few nights ago and she wanted attention." She didn't miss a beat of it. "What should I wear today Pur?" Pur helped her out of the tub.  
"Well lets go and see. Maybe red. Deffinitly red to bring out your eyes and lips more."  
About an hour later, Paris met Juliet by her front gate. He smiled at her choice of dress. A simple floor length gown that was a long sleeve and hugged her body with shinning sparkles.  
"You look beautiful Jules," he said to her. He reached for her hand but retracted remembering last time. But, Juliet reached for his retracting hand and held it.  
"Thank you Paris." She smiled warmly to him. "My father is letting us go alone to Tybalt's to go get him," Juliet finished.  
"Then lead the way ma'lady," he responded.  
Tybalt's house was only a five to ten minute walk. Hand in hand, they walked to the house in seven minutes with them teasing each other.  
"You blushed when you were sleeping last night,"  
"What! No I didn't!" Juliet's face went red as she blushed.  
"You were also mumbling my name quite a bit after you fell asleep," Paris laughed as she turned her head away but realized that he had hurt her emotionally. "Jules," he stopped walking and so did she. "Please look at me." She didn't. "Juliet, please. I'm sorry I was teasing you. I'm sorry." Juliet turned to look at him as his eyes closed in shame for hurting her. He tried to let go of her hand, she held on tighter.  
"Paris," she kisses his cheek. "You mumbled my name too when you were sleeping," he opened his eyes. She giggled as he smiled with embarrassment.  
"Did you hear anything this morning?" He very lightly blushed. They continued to walk.  
"A bit, maybe." She smiled with playfulness. He was about to say something but she stated that they were at Tyblat's house. "I'll be right back," she told him.  
Juliet ran up the stairs to the door then knocked on it. No one answered. She opened the door a crack. She heard voices. 'He sent a letter saying he could accompany us' Juliet thought.  
"Tybalt, it's me, Juliet." She stated as she walked in. The voices got louder as she walked towards the main living room.  
In the doorway, she stood in shock, pain, and horror as her cousin was kissing another man that she recognized as Romeo.  
"Tybalt?" She asked in a small voice.  
"Juliet!" He pulled away from Romeo and put on his shirt. "This isn't what it seems!"  
"He only proposed Juliet my dear." Romeo said in a husky voice as he layed there with no shirt on.  
"How could you?" Juliet yelled. She turned around as tears streamed down her face back to Paris who caught her in a hug.  
"Juliet, what happened?" No more than seconds later, Tybalt appeared with Romeo, still shirtless, behind him. Paris saw the ring on Romeo's hand and held Juliet tighter. "How dare you do this to her Tybalt. She trusted you more than anyone." He turned with Juliet in his arms and brought her to a secluded area in the near by children's park. "Why did your parents not tell the Prince?" He sat her down on the green grass and pulled her into his chest then kissed her head.  
"I-I don't k-know," she stuttered. Her tears soaked the County's suit jacket.  
They sat there for about ten minutes while Paris rocked Juliet back an forth gently. When she finally quieted down, he saw her big eyes in more pain then when Romeo hurt her.  
"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. She knodded slowly 'yes'.  
The two walked hand in hand all the way home. Juliet stayed quiet the whole way. He walked her up the steps and kissed her forehead with her permission as they parted for Juliet to go to her room and Paris to Lord Capulet.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed again before Juliet saw Paris. She didn't leave her room much from all the pain. She'd look from her balcony towards the roses and think of Paris. Her door stayed unlocked but Juliet would say nothing to anyone when they walked in other than a "I don't need anything, thank you though."  
Juliet would cry at night though from the pain that filled her heart. She knew she was being dramatic but it was the only way she knew how to deal with things with out Paris. But he had left, again.  
One day, a beautiful sunny day I might add, Juliet wanted to be outside and enjoy the sun. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl her nurse had brought, a book, and slipped off her shoes after reaching the balcony. Girls weren't supposed to know how to read but Juliet had a passion for it. She are and read while sitting in the cement floor of her balcony. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the foot steps leading towards her.  
"Juliet? Are you here?" She looked up.  
"County Paris, what are you doing here?" She asked in a hurt voice as she set her book down next to her along with her apple core.  
"I'm sorry Jules, I was busy planning an event withyour father. Today was the first day he let me come see you," he pleaded forgiveness.  
"Paris," she motioned for him to sit next to her on the other side of her apple core and book. He sat next to her. "I once read that forgiving a loved one is the easiest thing in the world, but forgiving the person you are in love with, it's like breathing." She smiled as he pondered that.  
"Wait does tht mean-" he began to say as Juliet stood up an offered him a hand. He took it.  
"You figure it out. Pur said you talked to my father about something important," she pulled him up. "May I know?"  
"Juliet," he sighed. "I- I love you," he let out a breath as she teared up. "I know that you are going through a difficult time right now but, I can't hold it in anymore. It hurts to not tell you," he looked at Juliet. She was quiet. "Please say something. Anything," he pleaded her.  
"Paris, I love you. I've loved you for a while now but not only do I love you, I'm in love with you. I heard you say something to my mom about us, and I just wanted to jump right up and hug you." Paris smiled lovingly towards her and took her hands in his as he knelt on the ground.  
"Juliet, I want to wake up to you every morning. Wether you can sleep in the same bed as another man or not, I will be there in the next room waiting to hear you up. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and how ever many kids we have. I want to marry you. So please, Jules, will you marry me?" She teared up even more and knodded her head 'yes'.  
"Yes!" She stated after. He got up off his knee and leaned in to kiss her soft pink lips but stopped close to them. Juliet shocked him by throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He had kissed her back and pulled her close to him.  
When they parted, they just stood there looking into eachothers eyes. They saw the love from one another.  
"You know, soon I hope, we don't have to have chaperones wherever we go when we leave." Paris said to her. She just smiled at him. "Your father was going to force you to marry me, but I told him I wouldn't make you."  
"Thank you," she said to him as her eyes continued to watered up. He leaned down to her and rested his forehead on hers. His warm breath made her want to kiss him again. He saw the look in her eyes and lightly kissed her.  
"Why don't we go plan this wedding?" Paris asked as he slowly pulled away. Juliet pretended to pout. "Your father wants it in two days since you said yes." He chuckled at her pout and cupped her face with his right hand. "We'll have more time together soon. I promise Jules."  
They walked hand in hand to her fathers office and told him the news. He was so excited that he decided he would do the women's chores so it could happen as soon as two days.  
As her father went about and did those chores, Juliet was dragged from Paris to go and have a wedding dress made for her. A beautiful Snow White with white flower designs were on it.  
"Mother, it's my day. I'm a big girl and thanks to Romeo, I've lost my innocence so I can choose," she told her mother whenever she tried argue that blue was for the "unpure" brides. "And yes, I'm "unpure" but Paris doesn't care what wedding dress I have. He even said so to you and me," she turned away with a loving smile towards her. "I love you, but please, this is my day." Her mother smiled at her only child's persistence.  
"Okay my dear, you win." Lady Capulet told her. They shared a loving smile.  
The next day, the wedding day thanks to a bit of shuffling of schedules, Juliet, Pur, and Lady Capulet stood as Pur fixed part of Juliet's dress.  
"You won't get much sleep after the wedding," Pur said to Juliet as she swirled in her new dress.  
"Nurse!" Lady Capulet exclaimed.  
"Sorry Ma'Lady but it's true. A man with that body and with the beauty of Juliet, how could anyone sleep?" She tightened the strings on the wedding dress. Like her ball gown, it hugged her frame and was flowy around her. She had no straps but an elongated veil that covered her face and shoulders while she clutched red and pink roses.  
"Pur, it's okay. Don't think about that please," Juliet said with a loving smile.  
"Juliet, I'm a grown woman. I can think about what I like." She moved away from her to admire the work she'd done with the strings. "That man will have a hard time with these tonight, that is if you don't make him have a hard time when he sees you." Juliet's face turned bright red. Her name was called by her father saying that it was time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy," Juliet said and smiled at the shock on his face as she used the name. "Thank you for letting me be happy with a good man," she kissed his cheek before he and his wife went down the isle. Next came Juliet.  
Stares from everyone happened. She only cared about Paris' stare though.  
A small smile crept from her lips. The smile turned into the most dazzling and the most breath taking smile Paris had ever seen.  
Paris held out his hand as she approached him. Juliet took it. He pulled her to arms length and waited for the ceremony to start.  
"We have gathered here today to unite County Paris and Lady Juliet as one. As man in wife in our eyes and even more important, God's." the Friar started. "'Once one ounce of love is tasted, the feeling of want is more than bearable' my mother used to say to me. God has been there to guide you two together, you're destined to be together. Now, a vow is a promise and a promise to not only to the person you're standing across from, but to yourself and God." Juliet smiled at the nontraditional words. "What are your vows children?" He looked at Paris first.  
"I vow to honor, protect, to never push, and fight with you. Never against. You're mine and I'm yours and that shall never change after today. No matter what, I'll be there." He slipped the ring on Juliet's finger. "We're ment to be and we shall be one together. I love you Lady Juliet." Juliet's eyes watered as he said the words. The Friar looked at Juliet.  
"My dear County Paris, I vow to protect, honor, respect, be there, and most of all, to love you forever. No matter what, I'll be here for you. Wether we fight, cry, laugh, or even sleep, I'm here for you and you alone. I vow to spend the rest of my life with you as we planned." She slipped the ring on Paris' finger. "I love you."  
The attendencies at this point were tearing up and some were crying. Even some of the girls that wanted Paris were too, same with Juliet's suitors. The Friar wiped his eyes.  
"Do you, County Paris, take Lady Juliet to be you lawful wedded wife? To cherish and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"And do you, Lady Juliet, take County Paris to be your lawful wedded husband? To cherish and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
"I do," she looked into Paris' eyes.  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished with.  
Paris pulled Juliet close and kissed her softly, she kissed him back. As they parted, they smiled at each other. Claps were heard everywhere. Rose petals were dropped from above as the two newly weds walked down the isle hand in hand to the reception. Music played and they danced and danced. No interruptions were made fore, it was their day.  
Paris leaned down to Juliet's ear and in a husky as well as emotional voice said:  
"I love you Juliet."  
"I love you too Paris."  
By the end of the reception, Juliet was nervous. She knew what happened after weddings. She didn't know what Paris would want. She couldn't give him anything because it was stripped away from her. Every time Paris asked if Juliet was okay before, she answered with a "yes" as well as a smile.  
On there way to a new mansion that would be theirs and theirs alone, Paris finally caught on as Juliet covered her stomach with her arms as he held her close by the waist.  
"Juliet, I know what's wrong," she froze in place and Paris felt her stiffin. "That won't happen until you're ready. I promise my love." He kissed her head and she looked up into his eyes.  
"I love you Paris." She nuzzled into his chest.  
"I love you too." He smiled at her. The rest of the trip was filled with comfortable silence.  
Their mansion was beautiful. Large, big hallways, two kitchens, more bathrooms than anyone would care to count unless you were a maid, a few gardens outside, many bedrooms...  
Paris took a hold of Juliet's hand as he helped her down. "It's beautiful Paris," she said softly.  
"I want to show you something," he took her hand and she followed him in her wedding dress. He lead her through various hallways but eventually made it to the back of the mansion. He opened the back door of the lace and led her off to the left where a rose garden stood with a swing there in the corner. A wall in-circled it. If you looked up, which Juliet did, you could see an extended balcony. "I told you I could help you find a new spot. I hope that you like it," Paris led her to the center of the garden. Roses of all colors decorated the garden. A fountain stood in the center.  
"Paris, I love it!" Juliet exclaimed. Paris' face lit up. "It's amazing!" She twirled around and Paris pulled her into a long hug. His hands wrapped around her waist and her arms went around his chest. "There's something I love more though," she said and he let go of her with fear.  
"What? Do you not like something? I can always have it changed-" she cut him off.  
"I love you more. So much more than anything or anyone." He teared up.  
"I love you too." Paris pulls her into a passionate kiss and held her close. They finally broke after they couldn't breathe anymore. The night was chilly and Paris saw Julie slightly shiver. He took off his jacket then wrapped it around her. "Lets get you inside. You look tired my love." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside. Up the stairs near the back door stood a large door. "Here is our room," was all he said as he opened the door to reveal a large room.  
A king sized bed was against the middle wall with white sheets with matching blankets. A changing curtain stood in the corner of the room, an enlarged closet was facing the bed, and there were other doors. Juliet walked over to the doors, leaving Paris to stand at the bedroom doors. She pushed them open and a balcony stood there below her. Paris' wife looked over the side to see what was there. Her spot. The rose garden. Juliet looked over at Paris and smiled. He did smile as well. Lady Juliet came back to Paris after closing the doors behind her. Paris shut the bedroom doors. He cleared his throat.  
"We should sleep."  
"Indeed we should Paris." She walked over to the closet and picked a simple white night gown. "I- I um-" she blushed. "The dress, could you-" she looked down.  
"Of course love." His wife turned around and he quickly undid the strings of the dress them saw the corset. "Oh- um. I- uh."  
"It's okay. You won't hurt me."  
'Lovely,' Paris thought. 'I don't want to scare her by touching her undergarments. But she needs help-'  
"Paris?" He hadn't touched it so she turned around. "What's wrong?"  
"I- I don't want to scare you or hurt you. I can find a maid probably around and she can do this. I don't want to hurt you so I'll go look for one." He turned around but Juliet grabbed her husband's wrist.  
"Paris-"  
"No it's fine. I'll go look. Just sit on the bed until I get back. I don't want you to get cold while I'm gone. I'll find another room to sleep in while I'm out looking anyways as well," he rambled on as her grip loosened.  
"Dammit Paris," she said firmly as she retightend her grip. He stopped and turned around. His love was holding her dress up with one hand as tears silently fell down her beautiful face.  
"Juliet, what's wrong? Did I-?" His face grew white. "I didn't touch you did I? Oh God, I'm so sorry-"  
"Paris! Good God! Shut up for a moment please!" Juliet exclaimed. Paris' mouth stopped. "Thank you," the tears stopped falling. "You didn't do anything wrong love. And I'm sorry for the outburst but it's not necessary to do any of that. You won't hurt me or scare me. All I'm asking is for help but if you really don't want to, I can do it. It's fine." Paris sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you. He's done so much to hurt you-" Juliet brought her hand that was holding up her dress to his mouth. The dress fell to the floor showing her corset and see-through fabric connected to it making it look like a lingere' dress. He blushed heavily.  
"Stop. No mention of him please. He'll ruin our night. Now, if you don't plan on helping me, I'll do it myself." She moved her hand.  
"Juliet," he started as he looked into her eyes. "I'm afraid that if I do, I'd do something than just remove that." He looked ashamed.  
"Paris, it's okay. I'm okay. Hey, look at me," she moved his face to look at her. "It's alright to," Juliet smiles sheepishly.  
"But you- I could-" she cut him off with a kiss.  
"I don't care about what happened before or what you could do. I love you and that's what matters." Juliet told him after she broke away.  
"I-if you're sure. Absolutely positive too," she smiled at him.  
"Indeed I am both of those." They smiled lovingly at each other. Paris kissed her and pulled her close. When they broke apart, he whispered:  
"I love you too, my Juliet."

If an epilogue is wanted, I will post it. ^.^


End file.
